A Series of Doors
by ashihime
Summary: A compilation of Hans/Anna drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Note/s: I know what you're wondering, what exactly is this? This is a compilation of all the prompts, drabbles and challenges that I've made in tumblr for the hansanna fandom. I decided to compile 'em all here to make it easier for everyone (including yours truly) to find and read. I hope you enjoy! Rating may go up.

* * *

(Request: a sad hansanna drabble)

"Came to take another jab at me?" Hans sneered, watching Anna through the bars of his small confinement. The thawed princess narrowed her eyes, her little hands clenched at her sides.

"No, I'm here for something else." She said simply.

Hans arched an eyebrow. Then he pushed himself up from his sprawled position on the floor, using the wall for support. He was still a little shaken from his knockout earlier. He suppressed a hiss of pain from his protesting aches, no sense giving her that satisfaction.

"Then what do you want?" He pressed himself against the bars, gripping them with his gloved hands.

Her eyes, hardened blue, glared silently at him. Hans returned with equal measure. For a while, the sounds of the waves and bird calls echoed in for the lack of dialogue.

Then suddenly, Hans felt himself being pulled down, his face squeezed in between the gaps. He tensed, expecting violence.

But no, it wasn't.

One hand gripped his cravat, the other slipped past the bars and buried itself in the hair of the back of his head.

Her lips were cool, the warmth slowly building up with each glide and press. She took each of his lips between hers, sampling them with tenderness. His fingers clutched the bars like a lifeline as Anna continued her soft ministrations. It was a feeling like no other.

She pulled away with one last peck. And Hans opened his eyes, too late to realize that he had been returning her kiss this whole time.

Even worse—enjoyed it.

Shame filled him for letting her get the best of him. But rather than the triumph he expected to see in her blue eyes, an empty sadness filled them.

"That was all I wanted," her voice trembled, the words almost unheard, "all I wanted was _you_."

* * *

(Request: Hans and Anna play-wrestling of sorts)

A peal of laughter tore from Anna as Hans lunged towards her. He caged her easily atop the feathered mattress, pinning her small hands with his large ones above her head.

" _Ah_ , looks like there's no escaping me, princess." The sparkle in his eyes betrayed the severity of his tone. Anna stuck her tongue at him, immediately drawing it back when he lowered his mouth trying to capture it.

She sucked in her lips as Hans began attacking her face with little kisses, muffled giggles vibrating in her throat.

Then, Hans moved his lips to her neck and the laughter was momentarily replaced with a gasp. She began wriggling in place.

"Hans, s-stop. You know th-that tickles!" Her words began to crack from the sensation.

"And that's why I'm doing this," he chuckled, redoubling his efforts. Anna squealed, her legs thrashing and her arms struggling to be free but he kept her in place. His mouth applied more pressure and she could feel a hint of teeth on her skin.

"No…stop it…!" Her pleas mixed in a tone of hysteria, "I can't take it…anymore!"

She jolted when he began humming at a particularly sensitive spot. She arched up to him, little tears in the corner of her eyes. The laughter began to hurt. Her throat, her belly…it was getting too much. She didn't how much more she could take.

" _Ah_ , and here's my favorite spot…"

Anna's eyes widened in alarm.

 _No, not the spot near her ear!_

"Hans, no! Stop it!" She struggled, short of breath.

He ignored her, "Here I go…"

"NO!"

One hand broke free and Anna used it to push his chest with a force so strong, it sent Hans flipping over to his back with a grunt. The springs of the mattress creaked slightly under the weight of his larger frame.

Anna sat up, gasping for some much needed air.

Hans released a hiss beside her.

"God, Anna…I think you sprained my wrist." He rubbed his right hand that had pinned her still trapped one before she had suddenly pushed him off.

Anna lightly brushed her fingers along a sideburn, whispering apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I _did_ tell you to stop."

Hans couldn't argue.

"You're right." He sought her eyes, the sparkle returning to his own, "Truce?"

Anna smirked.

"No, I believe I've won."

* * *

(Entry for Hanna Week, theme: Bad ending)

"It's unusual for you to be here Princess Anna," Prince Caleb of the Southern Isles said as he offered a plate of pastries. "Even more unusual is you wanting to see my brother. I promise you, he has been sufficiently punished for his crimes."

Anna bit her lip, shaking her head at his offering. "There was a….big misunderstanding. I have to see him."

Prince Caleb chuckled, dropping a lump of sugar into his tea. "My dear princess, what is there to misunderstand? Your letter explaining his crimes was very detailed." He leaned back on his plush chair and took a satisfying sip.

"Well you see…" Where should she begin? The part where she found out the trolls had used their magic on him? That they had planted an evil seed inside him that caused him to act the way he did?

" _Oh Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

Anna clenched her hands on her skirt. The memory sending a shiver. _No, that was not the real Hans -_ _ **her**_ _Hans. He had been corrupted!_ Everything made sense now. She had to see him.

"Your highness," She started again, "I really need to see him. I have to talk to him."

Anna held her breath, as she watched the crown prince slowly set his cup down, his features betraying no emotion.

Once he straightened back, he let out a vexed sigh. "Princess Anna…I'm afraid that is a very difficult request."

"Why? Where is he?" Had he been exiled?

"Prince Hans has been executed. Just a week ago. I know, seems cruel, he is my… _was_ my brother after all, but a crime is a crime. He even had the audacity to claim innocence and cry out your name to the bitter end. You were right to call him a convincing liar."

…

…

"Princess Anna?"

* * *

(Request: Anna and their daughter drabble)

Queen Anna laughed softly as she combed her daughter's auburn hair with her fingers. Little Emma was sitting on her lap, admiring the baubles and trinkets spread out on the queen's vanity, her little head turned to look at her mother, "Mama, I get to have these when I grow up, right?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, these belonged to my mother and one day you'll have them as well," Emma gasped with excitement at the thought, then her blue eyes fell on her mother's fingers, "Will this belong to me too?"

Anna looked down to her left hand, at the gem-encrusted ring of gold that never once lost its brilliance the day it was slipped on; "No," she smiled softly, "this one belongs to mama forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Note/s: So apparently, a huge chunk of all the drabbles and stuff I did are various AUs with Hans….as a _**priest**_. Some people have a thing for doctors, others teachers….mine just happens to be young and handsome priests, which the fandom group has been indulgent about. We're all kink peddlers in our own ways. Should I be ashamed? Yes…but that not's stopping me anyway.

* * *

(Request: Priest!Hans and Evil!Anna drabble.)

Hans could not contain his excitement, and he tried in vain to bite back his feelings. He turned to the person beside him.

"Princess Anna," he began with a wide grin, "this is so wonderful, so generous of you!"

Anna smiled at his words, switching her attention to the large built house that would be Arendelle's new home for the poor, which was large enough to accommodate a couple hundred.

"Please," she waved her hand dismissively, "This is just a trifle for doing what is right."

Hans took her hand in his gloved ones, eyes brimming with sincerity, "Princess Anna. You don't know what this means for a lot of people. This is more than what we— _I_ could have ever hoped for." He stopped, taking a shaky breath to compose himself from his immense gratitude. "I don't know how I'll be ever able to thank you."

0

0

Anna could not contain her excitement, and she tried in vain to bite back her feelings. She looked to the person below her.

"Father Westergård," she cooed, parting her legs more as Hans worked on her delicate area with his mouth. "This is _ahh_ -mazing…"

Hans replied by nuzzling himself deeper between her thighs, eliciting a lewd moan. Anna gripped the seat of her chair as the priest continued lapping her sensitive spot, sending jolts of warm pleasure up her spine.

"Mmm…" she tossed her head back, "I love it when your poorhouse is in the red."

* * *

(Request: Priest!Hans washing his sins away with holy water drabble.)

Anna woke to the sound of splashing. Rubbing her eyes, she reluctantly rose from her comfortable position, "Hans, what on earth are you doing?"

Hans was standing naked in front of his washbasin and mirror, scrubbing furiously at himself with a washcloth. If he had heard Anna, he did not acknowledge it, busy going into a prayerful rant, "Oh merciful God, Father in heaven," he whimpered to his reflection, "Pardon this unworthy instrument of yours," he reached for a bottle of holy oil, dousing it in together with the holy water he poured earlier into the basin, "I will wash away these sins and become yours once more."

Anna frowned, cradling her pillow-marked cheek with her palm, "Hans must you do this _every_ time we make love?"

* * *

(Request: Anna (and Elsa) travelling to the Southern Isles and discovering Hans is a priest and is turned on by his sermon in his native tongue drabble.)

Anna found it disturbing to listen to the Word of God but feel nothing but desire burning within her - and she seriously doubted it had anything to do with the gospel.

There was something about Hans' voice that made you look at him - and _only_ him. And despite all transgressions, he could lull you with his words, whether his voice went high or low (depending on his enthusiasm). Anna was even surprised that Elsa responded to the worship in unison with the locals.

Was there some kind of spell in the language he used? The words that rolled out seemed to give him a strange aura together with his new position.

There was also this air of surety as he stood behind the altar, his dark garb contrasting with the white altar cloth. Anna could easily imagine the contrast with the pure color of her bed back in her room—

She mentally slapped herself.

"Bad Anna! You cannot be sexually attracted to that villainous priest no matter how hot he is!"

Elsa gasped.

"Anna!"

Every parishioner turned to face her, all shocked and appalled. Those in the front row even stood to see what the ruckus was.

 _Oops…did I say that out loud?_

Anna - despite her burning embarrassment - found enough courage to look to the altar.

Hans met her gaze, face impassive - before turning into a full-on smirk.

* * *

(Request: Salem witch trial times, Anna seeking help from an evil Priest!Hans.)

"Father Westergård…" Anna sank to her knees, a hand over her nose and mouth to soften her sobs, "I…I'm scared…I don't know what to do!" Her shining eyes looked up to him imploringly, "I'm a monster! I'm a danger to everyone…no wonder Elsa stays away from me."

Hans came down to her, his hands grabbing onto her trembling shoulders, "Come now child. What on earth makes you think you're a monster?" Hans knew the answer of course. Anna was obviously referring to the strange mist and ice creeping mysteriously in town. It was a strange phenomenon considering it was the prime of summer. The villagers cried witchcraft and a hunt was promptly organized, it wasn't long before they turned to the coldest area in the community – where Anna lived.

"I've seen… _frost_ Father," Anna cried, "Not outside…but _inside._ I see it in the ceiling…the floorboards…it-it's _everywhere_. I try to get rid of it…but it keeps coming back and I don't know what else to do!" She lunged forward, burying her face into his chest. Hans slowly wrapped his arms around her.

The poor girl actually thought she was to blame but she couldn't be any more wrong.

Hans had studied the signs; he'd pored over the dust-eaten pages of ancient texts, and analyzed the pieces together. Yes, the ice witch was indeed harboring inside her home but it was not from the weeping girl before him—it was her sister, Elsa.

He had long suspected before everyone else but did not raise the alarm because of something or rather— _someone_.

"Oh Father!" Hans could feel the point of her nose pressed against him and the feel of her lips brushing against the cloth, "You have to save me! I need salvation."

His breath hitched. A thousand possibilities flooded his mind.

"Anna," he whispered to her ear, "would you do _anything_ to be freed of sin?"

She held on to him even more fiercely, "Yes, anything!"

Hans smirked, his hands coming down her lower back to pull her even closer.

"Well then…let's get started."

* * *

(Request, in verbatim: "After seeing Anna secretly reading an erotic novel in public one day, Evil!Priest Hans confiscates it from her and gives her some harsh words for it. But instead of burning the book, he keeps it for his own pleasure, and imagines himself and Anna as he's reading all the dirtiest scenes.")

Hans threw the book on his bedroom floor with a loud thud, partly out of disgust by what it was and mostly from frustration for its owner. _Really_ , that Anna never learned! He had given her the whole afternoon to study at the library, and what did she do? She chose instead to waste time by reading such profane, distasteful, degenerate, insulting, so-called litera—he shut his eyes, mashing his teeth and beseeching God's grace.

His shoulders moved with a shuddering sigh before he scooped down to retrieve the offensive material from the floor. His nose wrinkled at the stenciled title on the hard cover: _The Virgin Fire of Desire._

Hans rolled his eyes. Anna could barely read a verse in the bible without falling asleep, yet this object of filth could hold her attention. _What devil work was at play?_

Without thinking, he sunk down into his mattress, lifting a little to adjust his frock. He had initially planned to burn the damned thing in his bedroom hearth…but _perhaps_ some investigation was needed first.

"Let's see…" Hans reached for his reading glasses from the nightstand, "Chapter One…"

0

0

 _In that instant, the feverish maiden opened up for the marauding invader. Her milk white thighs parted to receive his shameless touch, his hard desire pressed against the portals of her heavenly promise._ _"Oh, this cannot be!" Anaïs cried to the beat of her thunderous heart. His fingers seemed to burn against her lily soft skin, stoking such unimaginable summer heat within her core, "Reason eludes me," she gasped, her titian tresses tossed about like a shimmering fire, "I should despise you but yet my body—"_

A low, guttural sound escaped Hans, his eyes still fixed on the unfolding scene in the text. One hand was perched on the yellow pages of the book while the other—he bit his bottom lip, the back of his hand running against an unseemly dent. The ministrations of his knuckles through his clothes only seemed to inflame him more, though not as much as the scandalous imagery in the story.

It certainly did not help that the heroine, Anaïs, shared similar physical qualities with a _certain_ somebody.

 _Damn that, Anna,_ Hans bit back a moan. This was all her fault with her stupid book and her stupid indecent curiosity, just like the stupid heroine in her stupid book. It was all too stupid!

Anaïs giving in way too easily to the ministrations of her hateful enemy. Anaïs sharing a kiss with him. Anaïs barely fighting his advances, not even a third into the story. Anna looking at him with confused desire, her mouth parted for his own. Anna screaming in pleasure. Her nails digging at his sides and back, as ecstasy ripped through them both.

 _"Oh, Hans, Hans!"_ She'd whimper, bent over the writing desk, asking him to do more unholy things. _Oh_ but he would have her beg for it first, make her recite the damn verses she was supposed to memorize weeks ago; then he would slam into her with a vengeance. _"Oh you like that? You little wretch? Being fucked by the man appointed by your father to teach you?"_ He would say, " _You sinful little whore."_

Hans let out a choked sound as his climax erupted, just as Anna screamed delightfully in his musings.

After, damp with sweat and panting, he looked down his lap. The book had fallen, same for his glasses. His garb was raised, his spent manhood in his hand. He blinked; he had not even realized he had—

"Please, Father Westergard," Anna burst into the room, "that's my favorite book and I…"

She blinked.

…

…

" _Oh my._ "

* * *

(Request, modern AU: Anna discovering Priest!Hans secret job…as a stripper.)

"I know this is against God's word," his voice cracked, "but donations aren't enough to feed the children at the institution."

Anna nodded gravely, seated in the plush chair of her private wing, "I completely understand, Father Hans."

"Oh Miss Anna, you have a kind soul," Hans spoke with awe, before guiding her hands on his hips to his backside.

" _Ooh!_ " Anna's fingers giddily squeezed the firm suppleness of his buttocks, his leather-clad crotch at eye-level. "I'll write you a big fat check after this."

* * *

(Request: Anna drinking Priest!Hans' altar wine.)

Hans swipes the bottle from her hands and berates her for this outrageous sacrilege; Anna, buzzy and lightheaded, feels a sudden boldness striking her and circles her arms around his waist, pressing _really_ nice and tight against him.

"Father Hans, is that a -hic- crucifix under your robe or are you just -hic- happy to see me?"

Hans blushes furiously, and without thinking empties the rest of the bottle in one swig.


	3. Chapter 3

Note/s: Hope you enjoy this next selection! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

(Gift: A pensive Anna and a drunk Hans. Also, just to clarify, fondue in their time contained alcohol.)

Growing up the spare, Anna never thought there was anything special about her. The things she could do hardly counted as a talent, especially when they weren't really useful. But tonight, sitting out in the balcony she suddenly felt grateful for being able to stomach alcohol. Years of double-dipping in chocolate fondue helped achieve her tolerance.

She turned to her companion.

Amusingly she could not say the same for him.

"Are you okay, Hans?" She giggled, her hand touching his shoulder. Hans swayed—even when he was just sitting still or at least _trying_ to. He regarded her with half-lidded eyes and a quirked smile.

"Never better", hiccuped the prince. Anna shook her head with a laugh, poking him by the side playfully. "Someone's a little tipsy, aren't they?"

She did not expect him to topple over to the floor.

Hans started laughing barely managing to sit up on the balcony floor. Anna hurried to his side, kneeling to him apologetically.

"Hans! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She reached for his arm, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

A gloved hand circled her wrist, a goofy smile on his red face.

"Ohh… _Awn_ -na— _hic_ —you're a doll."

"You're going to get your clothes dirty," she grimaced, especially considering the light colors he wore. "You should get up."

Hans only squeezed his eyes tight, little crinkles forming at the corners, his rich voice vibrating with laughter, "That's funny!"

Anna frowned, not seeing the comedic value of anything she just said. "You should sit up at the very least," she reasoned, her hands nudging his shoulders.

Eyes still shut, the prince's red face visibly relaxed. "Don't wanna."

Not even a bit irritated (just perplexed), Anna smiled lightly, eyes finding focus on the suddenly prominent freckles on his flushed face. "You're such a child."

"Am not…"

"I wonder about that," she giggled.

There was no reply and Anna was pretty sure her gallant prince had dozed off and a sudden snore legitimized her suspicion. Laughter immediately took Anna. Her handsome gallant price was sprawled all over the balcony tiles like a worn-out child who had just spent the entire day playing—

Her amusement dissolved all too quickly.

A childhood of closed doors and a little girl talking to paintings and wandering through lonely halls flashed in her head—vividly, like pain relived.

– _by herself._

The calm of the night was suddenly unsettling, the gentle breeze too cold.

Wordlessly, the princess kicked off her shoes, then spread her skirts carefully before lying fully on her back beside the sleeping prince. It was uncomfortable; her elaborate hairstyle certainly did not help. She inhaled, chest rising as the scent of the hanging wisterias seeped into her lungs. The ceiling obstructed what would have been the most perfect starry view. But for now, it didn't matter.

She groped for her companion's gloved hand and held it firmly.

"Can I just say something crazy?" She asked with a hush.

No answer of course, but she could just picture his enthusiastically sober reply.

"I'm glad you bumped into me," she said, closing her eyes, dispelling the unease.

A future she could have only dreamed was literally at her fingertips.

* * *

(Request: Anna having met Hans when she was very young. Inspired by the fact that the first place Anna goes to when the gates are open is the docks.)

When Anna is thirteen, she escapes the palace gates for the first time.

In the city, she spends most of the time hiding from the guards than actually enjoying her short freedom. She stumbles several times, scraping her knees and ruining her dress. A pickpocket even manages to steal her little purse. At sunset, she goes to the pier and there she sits by the water, wiping at the tears in her eyes. As she sniffles, a voice calls to her asking if she's okay. She looks up and sees a young officer, older than her and devastatingly handsome. From his uniform, Anna can tell that he is from a foreign country, likely from one of the ships stopping over to resupply.

He kneels down, takes a handkerchief from his pocket and presses it into her hands, the warmth seeping from his gloves. He offers her a smile, as one gloved hand tucks some loose strands behind her ear. He tells her that she shouldn't be crying. That it should be him, because he will be sailing away for a long time, encountering many dangers—not all coming from the water.

 _So_ , he asks for a favor, _I want to see you smile._ That way, he says, whenever he feels down, he will think back on the bright look of her face and keep fighting.

Shyly, she gives in to his request. The officer happily tells her she's the most beautiful girl in the world. And Anna's heart is so full, she feels like she will burst at the seams.

Sadly, he has to go. The handkerchief is hers to keep but he has her promise him that she will always keep smiling. Anna nods and tells him that in return, she wants him to be safe.

He laughs and crosses his heart.

 _On my honor, my lady._

Anna never got his name.

But once she is behind the locked gates again—this time impossibly closed—the memory of their encounter puts a smile on her face.

0

0

(Request: a follow-up drabble to the preceding one.)

Hans wasn't surprised to see Anna standing on the other side of his cell. After all, a mere punch could never compare to the brutality of words. He would know, twelve older brothers taught him that.

So, he waited.

He propped himself up the cold wall, his arms crossed, waiting for the insults and damnation to be hurled. His gaze slipped past the bars, mouth a thin line.

 _Well Princess_ , he wanted to say, _go ahead and take a shot._

He never expected Anna to start crying.

" _No!_ " She screamed, so loud that it should have summoned the guards. "No! You killed him! He was mine and _you_ destroyed him!"

Her accusations made no sense.

Hans pushed himself off of the wall, practically throwing himself at the bars to save what little was left of his dignity.

"I don't know what games you're playing, Princess," he snarled, "but if you're pinning someone else's crime on me, so help me"—

She lunged at him, her thin arms falling between the bars. Hans easily subdued her, his large hands coiled tightly around her wrists at the sides of his head.

Something light and fluttery brushed down his back. Hans held both her hands into his left hand, as he examined the floor. He only had to bend slightly to pick it up.

A handkerchief.

The white had aged, the folded lines visible, but the red embroidery was un-frayed and bright red.

 _H.W._

 _Hans Westergård.  
_

* * *

(Note mine, drabble written by my husband.)

 _"Look at those two…"_

 _"Aww… They're such soul mates, being so taken with each other."_

Holding his finger to his lips, Hans hushed the gossiping ladies with an apologetic smile, motioning to the princess sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

The group excused themselves before moving further away, only to resume their adoration of the lovely couple.

Hans inwardly sighed, then looked down at the round face of Princess Anna, slumbering peacefully (he half-expected her to be snoring loudly already).

A sweet smile formed on his face.

"Oh Anna…"

The fine gentleman he was, he swept away some loose strands that had fallen over her closed eyes.

Hans looked lovingly at her, his face inching ever close to hers, much to the onlookers' delight.

"You're so beautifully _gullible_ …" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Indeed, she was so deliciously stupid, he couldn't believe it.

To think such an adorable ditz of a princess existed in the realm.

 _Maybe_ he could find a way to keep her alive and still get his kingdom?

 _Why_ , he could even train her to become more suited to his liking, not that she was far off, what with her being cute and easily manipu—convinced.

 _After all_ , it would be such a waste to let go of a rare specimen of absolute naivety and not take advan—make the most of it _or_ to let her supple body fall into the wrong hands (oh the irony) of some random weirdo who talked to animals.

The huddled admirers sighed at the sight of the handsome prince stifling a laugh as not to wake up his princess. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to repress another fit of laughter, scolding his fabulous imagination for coming up with such a ludicrous idea.

"Yeah as if that could ever happen…"

Yes, Hans, future king of Arendelle, and the finest that would ever be known, rested his head over his beloved's, enjoying their peaceful night as _soul mates_.

* * *

(Drabble in which evil King Hans tries to appeal to Anna.)

He always starts off as prince charming.

Perhaps as a reminder of her early attraction to him.

When he first met Princess Anna, he had thought her a spectacular ditz. A simpering ninny that scarcely needed any effort on his part to win her. One night of softheaded romance and praise - and her heart was already on a silver platter for him. It had been child's play and Hans was _almost_ disappointed by how easy it was.

He could still remember the sparkling curiosity in her blue eyes and the mirth that crinkled the corners of her lips. She seemed so much younger then, more exuberant…so very different from the princess that stood before him.

Still her - only colder. The heart on her sleeve no longer found.

It has almost been a year and she still obstinately wears the mourning black that brings out the fire in her tightly pulled hair and the blue of her eyes. Her lips are always in a tight line though, making her look severe - like a schoolmistress.

"You're as beautiful as ever."

Her frown deepens. "And I still despise you."

Hans smiles, one hand straightening the sash of his regalia, the other raking through his hair, he had left the crown behind. She seemed to hate him even more every time he wore it.

"Oh Anna, won't you reconsider what I've talked about?" His voice cajoles like a lover appealing to the other in the aftermath of a petty spat. He walks closer to where she stands.

She does not budge, only glares at him.

"It's so lonely…without a queen." He sighs longingly.

"Rot in hell." She spits, each syllable laced with a malice that he never would have imagined from the besotted princess of long ago.

"You're always so…difficult." He shakes his head, as though speaking to a petulant child.

"And you will always be a murderous bastard in my eyes." She declares.

He laughs then. "You did not always think that krumkake. Love is an open door remember?"

She turns her back on him, the swish of her dress brushing his legs. This is the part where Anna retreats into silence. She does not and will not respond to anything else until the next day when he comes again like a persistent suitor. It is a pattern, a routine.

"Anna…darling. My moon, my stars…" He rambles like an anguished poet. His gloved hands touch her shoulders, he feels a slight jolt, but she does not shirk him away. The economy of her movements - another way to not dignify him. His lips hover near a bejeweled ear.

"My sweet princess…future bride…queen…" He continues his fervent adoration until he sees the shell begin to pink.

Then everything shifts.

Quickly - like a blink of an eye, a turn of a wrist.

His fingers anchor deeper and his sharp nose skims the pulse behind her ear. Anna tries to remain calm, uncaring through it all but the catches in her breath always betray her.

" _Oh Anna…_ " He whispers - hotly, darkly in her ear, "Keep resisting me…it will only make my reward _so_ much sweeter…" He catches her earring, gives it a light tug with his teeth. He can feel her shiver against him and knows it's not from the cold.

"Fight me for as long as you can princess. We both know where this all ends."

Hans releases her then and she struggles with her footing. He walks away, mentally lauding himself. Another day closer to breaking down her crumbling defenses.

He always starts off as prince charming.

And ends it as a villain.


	4. Chapter 4

Note/s: More AU drabbles!

* * *

(Drabble: Hans actually had a twin #1, Hansdrego was a silly name a friend came up with over at tumblr haha.)

"I cannot," Admiral Westergaard eased his stride, glancing at Anna with an apologetic look, " _ **cannot**_ stress enough how truly sorry I am, your highness."

Anna nodded, matching his step. Her eyes landed on the red handprint on his cheek, a reminder of what had transpired the morning she arrived in the Southern Isles. Her ears burned with shame."I'd also like to apologize again for my actions"—

"Oh, think nothing of it, princess! After everything that's happened, I would have gladly taken a punch. I'm sincerely sorry."

They walked down the long corridor in silence, something Anna was grateful for. Both of them had been exchanging apologies for majority of the day and it was starting to wear thin on her nerves. She snuck a glance at the admiral and could help but note in her head. It was the same attractive face, the same silky voice, the same auburn hair, and—her eyes lowered, swallowing lightly—the same built _physique_. But this was **not** the same person. She had learned that this morning right after her hand connected with his cheek.

To be fair though, it was not exactly smart to have someone, _with the same face as the one who had left her to freeze to death and nearly-murdering her sister_ , welcome her. In fact, she still could not help but find the whole thing absurd!

 _A twin!_

How convenient.

The one currently beside her was the one she had never met prior to her visit, Johannes Westergaard, twelfth prince and admiral.

"Admiral Westergaard"—

"Oh please, do call me Hans."

Anna froze on her next step. The admiral stopped too and only had to read her face to understand what had affected her.

"I see…he was using that name."

Anna clasped her hands together, her face softening a bit. "He used…your name?"

"Well…" He placed a gloved hand to his nape, "It's technically his name as well. We both don't fancy using our given names."

Anna's brows furrowed, "I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Our mother died giving birth to us, so you can imagine there was not much thought in naming us."

Anna's frown deepened. "So what's…his name?"

"Hänschen. A tribute to my mother's side, from a German proverb. Perhaps you are familiar with it? _Was Hänschen nicht lernt, lernt Hans nimmermehr._ "

Anna shook her head, at the same time, inwardly trying to shake off the effect the foreign words with his alluring voice had. _Did they have to be identical in_ _ **every**_ _way?_

"Err…um…" Oh great. She was stuttering too. "What does that mean?"

He smiled—the same smile that made her pulse race in the docks back in Arendelle.

"What little Hans doesn't learn, grown-up Hans will never learn."

Anna inhaled deeply, a hand cupped over her drumming heart.

 _Maybe little Hans was not the only one who didn't learn._

0

0

(Drabble: Hans actually had a twin #2)

"Tell me princess," Hans cocked his head, eyes shining in amusement, "what's it like to have your dreams come true?"

Anna mouth twitched in annoyance. Trust Hans…Hans _drego_ (aptly nicknamed by his twin for her convenience, as well as a mockery for him) to try and rile her up. Anna knew she should not let him bait her, that she should just hurl an insult and leave the man be behind bars without a second glance. Unfortunately, as usual, her curiosity outweighed her common sense.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Hansdrego sighed—a tad dramatically—"Why? Your own prince charming, of course. I imagine it's like living a dream."

"Don't you dare mention Kristo"—

He barked out a laugh. "Oh please, Anna. You know I don't mean that smelly commoner." He straightened his back against the rough wall of his cell, his smirk taunting. "I'm talking about a _real_ prince charming. The kind who dances with you in the night, plants flowers in your hair, who sings insipid words of romance, and looks at constellations with you. _That_ prince charming."

Anna's mouth hung open and it took a few moments for her to recover. Of all the—he had a lot of nerve!

"You…you're no prince!" She hissed, hands curling into fists. "You lied to me! None of that was real!"

He merely shrugged. "Yes, that wasn't me."

"You see! So don't go and"—

"But that prince _is_ real."

 _Prison must really do a number on a person_ , Anna thought, anger momentarily forgotten. He was speaking nonsense like a loon.

Hansdrego chuckled, seeing her confusion. "Oh Anna. Must I spell it out for you? Did you not _see_ my brother?"

Anna stamped her foot. "What does Hans—Johannes have to do with anything?"

"Where on God's earth do you think I modeled the whole lovesick act from? It was from him."

…

…

"Wait…what?"

"If you want the perfect paragon of a storybook prince…it's Johannes. He is everything you ever wanted, Anna. Everything you had wanted with _me_."

Pleased by her stunned silence, Hansdrego continued.

" _Oh Anna_ ….do you still want that filthy commoner when your perfect prince is here? Just outside, within reach? If you want the gallant prince who will treat you like the sweet, delicate princess that you are, just go to him. _But…_ "

His teeth flashed.

"If you want a man who'll take you on your knees like the eager little whore that I know you secretly are. _I'm here._ "

* * *

(Drabble: Hans as a servant AU)

"Anna," Hans turned to the young princess, features schooled, "you have to stop this foolishness."

Anna blinked, tilting her head sideways. "What?"

The young butler sighed, his attention to the polished glass cabinet, their reflections a visible reminder of their classes, of what and what could never be. He shook his head.

"Princess Anna, it is improper for a young princess as yourself to associate with those beneath your station."

Anna gaped at his words. "Wait…but I've known you _all my life._ "

"Princess Anna"–

"You can't just decide that for yourself!" She spat, "I don't care what anyone says. You're an important person in my life! You've always been there for me. Why do you have to stop now?"

"Princess Anna"–

"No! I won't allow it! You give me one good reason why we have to stop seeing each other!"

Anna was too stubborn for her own good. Hans had to make her understand - even if it meant scaring her off and gaining her hatred.

Anna could only manage a gasp as Hans pushed her against the paneled wall, a knee pinned between her legs. With his gloved hands at both sides of her head, he had her locked in his gaze.

"A reason you say?" He chuckled darkly, his face inching dangerously close to hers. "I'm a _man_. That's reason enough."

* * *

(Drabble: In which Anna sets out to rescue her fiancé from an evil fairy.)

Anna clutched the amulet tight in her hand as her surroundings changed, the troll village and the inhabitants disappearing in a swirling fog. When it cleared, she did not even have to turn her head ways to realise they were in Arendelle. _No, this couldn't be Arendelle._ There were notable landmarks to indicate otherwise, but there were no houses or people and everything was arranged nighttime air felt different too, vibrating with an aura of something benign—something sinister. Faerie magic.

"Anna!" Olaf flailed his wooden limbs, "this is the in-between that Pabbie mentioned!"

The _in-between_ \- the border between the human world and faerie world. The amulet had worked as promised.

Anna dropped her hand from the charm to pull at her wedding skirts that were more than ruined from the whole sorry misadventure. She had missed out on her own wedding - but no way in the world (or worlds) would she miss out on her fiancé.

She turned to Olaf, "We have to find Hans quickly before they cross the faerie bridge." If Hans should set even one foot in the faerie realm… _"He will never come back,"_ echoed Pabbie's warning.

"What does the faerie bridge look like?" Olaf asked, shuffling on his snow feet.

"I don't know…but I mean come on, it's _a bridge_ , and I think our best bet is to look for—"

A giggle.

Olaf eyed her strangely. "Gee, Anna. I don't think _now's_ a good time for a comedy break."

"It wasn't me Olaf!" The laughter definitely did sound like hers though. They strained their ears and heard it again - louder and clearer. Then, joined with another familiar voice.

"Hans! It's Hans!"

They broke into the run, following the direction, Anna tripping a couple of times from her impractical attire. The path they braved led them from the darkness. Ahead, something was gleaming.

They came to a sudden halt, feet slipping from the soft moss. The fjord laid before them like a glinting satin of perfect blue, the moon and the stars wrinkled by the gentle waves. A little further stood the palace bridge. On top of it were two silhouettes, playfully balancing on the barrier ledge.

Anna caught herself just before she could cry out to Hans. He was already on the bridge, alerting them would only hasten the faerie's intentions.

Olaf grabbed at her skirts, urging her with a hush, "Anna, this way!"

Anna lingered for a moment, watching her stolen fiancé traipsing precariously with her _own_ stolen form—both taken by a powerful faerie.

Her jaw set.

With a swish of her dress, she let Olaf lead the way.

She was getting her fiancé back.


	5. Chapter 5

(Drabble: Arendelle-Southern Isles War AU.)

Princess Anna had always slept like a log. But this time around, it felt as though someone had bonked her with _one_. Instead of feeling well-rested, she was exhausted.

"Uggh…it feels like I had one too many happy hours with the chocolate fondue," she mumbled to herself as she sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She smacked her lips as she adjusted her vision to the morning. _Huh_ , it looked a little too dark for morning. Her room also seemed different. Kinda gloomy. It was like being inside a wooden crate except, of course, bigger but in a cramped sorta-cozy kind of way–

Anna's eyes popped.

This was not her room.

"What in the"–

Before she could finish, the door swung open. Framed in the doorway was a tall silhouette.

"Nice to see you're up."

0

0

His forehead creased with worry, "You don't remember anything at all?" He was seated in a small chair beside her bed.

"Err… _not yet?_ " Anna bit her lip and ran a hand over her hair. Thank God it was still braided or _yeesh_ it would be all over the place. It would be an embarrassment if someone saw, _twice more_ if it was someone as gorgeous as this man. Hans, he called himself. _Hansome was more like it._

"If you would like," he said in his beautiful voice, "I could refresh your memory."

Anna nodded and allowed Hans to rehash the events…which she did _not_ listen to. To be fair, it was hard to concentrate when someone this criminally good-looking was sitting _this_ close to you. Anna had been closeted in the palace her whole life and with her country at war with another kingdom, she scarcely had a chance to meet…well, _anybody_ , much less gorgeous men with dreamy eyes like Hans.

"Princess. Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Huh!" Anna jolted back from her daydreams, a blush coming on to her cheeks, which probably confirmed his suspicions. _Geez, talk about embarrassing…_

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Princess, is something distracting you?"

 _Thank you for stating the obvious!_  
Everything about this Hans was just too distracting! From his face down to the polish of his high boots. She just could not keep her eyes off him.  
 _Especially his lips_ — they were so full and inviting and the way they moved equaled in fascination with their owner.

Anna swallowed and shook her head in late reply.

"Is the lovely princess _captivated_ by something in front of her?"

If her brain had not been in pain (and turned into mush), she would have freaked out in giddiness at being called lovely by such an attractive person.

"Oh, well…umm…it's just that well…it's just ah…a l-lot to take in and…"

She was a stuttering mess. She struggled to form something— _anything_ coherent to say when she suddenly found an entirely _new_ reason to freak out.

Hans had pushed himself off the chair. Then, with gloved hands on her shoulders, leaned down and kissed her.

A kiss… _a real, honest-to-goodness straight-out-of-a-romance novel kiss!_  
Her eyes closed in a dreamy flutter as she returned it with the best of her long-imagined fantasies.

Then, as if that was not enough for her excited heart, he broke away and, without letting her regain her breath, followed with another textbook romantic act: _whispering in her ear._

Anna could feel his hot breath and it took all her dazed brainpower to process what he said in the hushed seduction of his voice.

"I heard the Princess of Arendelle was young and fair… I wish I had heard sooner she was the type to fantasize about the opposing army's commander."

…

…

 _Wait, what?_

* * *

(Drabble: Anna's slipping interest, much to Hans' dismay.)

WEEKS into their courtship and of Hans playing the perfect prince, Anna startles him one day at tea with her shocking admission.

 _She is bored. He is too nice. There is little excitement._ The worst? _He gives more of a brotherly vibe.  
_ Of course, she says these things differently, trying to soften the blow. But Hans is no fool. His future hinges on the doubtful chit in front of him and if Elsa should hear of this…the gates would shut and him on the outside.

Anna rambles on and Hans nods along to her as a concerned gentleman would but internally, he is seething.

Where did he go wrong? He had showered her with nothing but his devoted disgustingly-sweet attention, sang her praises, offered trinkets and chocolate. He never spoke an ill word and followed her every childish whim. He even let her put a fucking flower crown on his head for fuck's sake!

Yet here they were and apparently he had somehow fucked things up.

He bites his inner cheek to keep from scowling. What more could she possibly want? He was everything that a princess could ask for, a storybook prince through and through. She should be grateful she was not a common woman stuck in her small station and could only dream of having a titled man spare her a glance. _Oh_ how willing—and far— some of these women would go: a tumble in the hay, an alleyway rut— _anything_ just to have something to remember in their humdrum lives (and most especially at night).

But _no_. Princess Anna was tired of having a perfect prince who could promise a living fairytale.

He wants to snort. What? Did she want to be like those beneath her station, satisfied with any half-hearted promise anyone can give them? To shamelessly throw away propriety for one good fuck—

His eyes widen. His mouth also drops a little but he manages to recover before Anna notices.

The wheels in his head start spinning.

 _Perhaps_ , he raises his tepid tea to hide his smirk; _it was time to change tactics._

* * *

(Drabble: Blended family.)

Anna would never admit it to anyone in a million years but there was a certain thrill that seized her every time she felt a stir of his presence. It was the kind of excitement that never died down and it was a very powerful one at that, like the first drop of rain from a dry spell or like the very first time one discovered something that would become their favourite something.

She had told herself time and time again to get used to it already, but here she was half a year later and _still_ she never found herself anywhere but square one. She hated how every part of her being seemed privy to anything of him, from the softest murmur to the nose-tickling lye he used.

Anna also hated trying not to be obvious when it was so obvious she was trying not to be. It was a struggle—every waking moment since he had come here.

Like at this very moment of trying to be disinterested while looking interested at a random portrait. Every fall of his footstep seemed in sync with her heart, gradually getting louder with his closing proximity.

She nearly jolted when she faintly felt his breath fanning the back of her head. The warmth of it teasing the line where her hair parted for her braided look.

"Your favorite painting?" He asked, voice as clear as a bell.

"It's not bad," was her schooled reply. She had to be careful not to give herself away. She folded her arms before turning to face him with a _hopefully_ casual smile, "I prefer brighter colors though." She could now barely remember what the painting was about though, now that she was looking at him.

"It's nice," he said, his face discerning the old commission.

Anna loved the way his green eyes sparkled and how his freckles peeked on his lightly tanned skin. In fact, she loved many things about him. From the way an auburn lock fell onto his face to the way he blew it away.

There was no sense denying it. Anna, second princess of Arendelle, was hopelessly in love with Hans Westergård. Then, as she watched him entreat to her—no, their—father's office, she sighed.

She was in love with Hans Westergård, thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles and son of her father's recent new wife.

Her stepbrother.

* * *

(Drabble: Anna seducing a married Hans.)

He had drawn countless victories with his sword in the past. The sharp point of his blade had made his trembling enemies swallow in surrender.

This time, however, he was the one on the other side.

 _This_ time, there was no sharp metal aimed at his heart but the soft fingertip of a princess.

"It must be difficult," Princess Anna whispered, as she let her finger trail the fine lining of one of his lapels. Hans shifted his knee, his arm took hold of a steady bookshelf. She held him captive in the library, in a dark remote corner, away from any doors or windows. They were both very alone save for the characters and authors of the tomes lining their surroundings.

"Wh-What's difficult?" He sounded small and pathetic - not at all like the past-admiral he was supposed to be.

"Why…being ignored," Anna stated matter-of-factly. Her finger began tracing little circles on his chest, "Elsa doesn't seem to like you very much, does she?"

"What makes you think she doesn't"—

" _Everyone_ knows, Hans."

His cheeks tinted with humiliation. He wanted to defend himself, perhaps to justify that his wife, the queen, was a very shy and careful woman. There was no need to rush in their marriage and he, as a husband consort, respected her decision. Even if it meant staying outside her bedroom. Why, even the last king of France took seven years to consummate his marriage, didn't he?

But whatever excuse he prepared would never be uttered as Anna trailed dangerously low to his waistband. His gloved hand immediately encircled her wrist. " _Don't._ "

" _Please Hans_ …you don't even want to fight me." She actually sounded offended. Her other hand began to slowly peel his fingers away. "I've seen the way you look at me."

Hans squeezed his eyes shut, his skin burning and tight.

" _Don't._ "

"You favor me, don't you? Not Elsa, and no mistresses either."

His hand fell away too easily.

" _Don't_."

"We don't have to pretend, Hans."

" _Dont._ "

"You want me."

Hans knew he could easily overpower her. He was almost twice her size and physically stronger. He could easily fight her off with ease. After all, he had faced bigger and stronger opponents in the past and emerged victorious each time.

But _this_ time, as the buttons were being popped and fabric pulled, it was different.

And as he threw his head back and splayed a gloved hand over his mouth, he knew he could not win.

He did not even want to.

* * *

(Request: Evil Hans and Evil Anna having an affair.)

Anna stretches, the silk sheets wrinkling under her, after another round of rigorous lovemaking; a lazy smile forms on her lips as she spies her lover redressing himself in a fumbling haste.

"This wasn't a good idea doing it _here_ ," Hans mutters, trying to fasten his cravat. He glances over to Anna still basking in the afterglow, "you need to get dressed, your sister could just waltz in at any moment."

Anna sits up, swinging her legs to the edge of the bed before crossing them; "What's your worry? Your wife is busy with queenly duties. Besides, you're just a consort who can't do much," - she smiles gleefully at the visible tension evoked by her words.

Hans turns to her, brows furrowed and cravat poorly knotted, "Way to boost my ego." Anna giggles lightly as she gets up, swaying over to him with fluttered lashes. "You know," she reaches for his cravat, "if I were queen, you'd have more exercise over things, you wouldn't just be a consort."

Hans watches her hands work, eyes thoughtful, "Well…" he murmurs, gaze lowered at her bosom, "that would be nice…"

"Of course," Anna chirps, "and all we have to do is _ah_ get my pesky sister out of the way, then it will just be you, me and Arendelle."

Hans is silent for a moment, then, "That idea is…irresistible".

Anna smirks, yanking his fixed cravat so their noses touch, "just like how you couldn't _resist_ me," she purrs.


	6. Chapter 6

Only one story for this chapter, which was a gift!fic for a fellow hansanna shipper for Hannatines celebration event. I went for something lighthearted and humorous, it's a different (and ludicrous) take on the original film's ending.

* * *

It had been too easy—well, with the exception of the queen turning out to be an ice monster, left to care for a village of (ugh) peasants in the freezing cold, setting out into the even colder wilderness to "search" for his irritatingly naïve fiancée, and more or less having almost been killed on more than one occasion— _it had been too easy_.

Victory was upon him and he thanked God for what was soon to come.

"Elsa," Hans hollered, "You can't run from this!" Actually…how did she even manage to come so far on such impractical heels? In a freaking whiteout no less!

The young queen whirled around, sadness brimming in her eyes with her perfect make up still intact.

"…Just take care of my sister," she requested with martyr-ish flair.

Hans almost rolled his eyes, finding a perfectly reasonable moment to have a flashback of the younger princess that had all but humped his leg ever since he set foot in Arendelle (though… he did feel something rub against his knee in the rowboat). Memories of chocolate fondue and an embarrassing montage of dancing played in his head to the tune of an irritatingly anachronistic melody.

 _Ugh_. Now really was not the time to think of his missing fiancée, especially with her fate unknown since the time he _subtly_ encouraged her to go find her weird sister. The peasants being the ignorant masses that they were did not see anything wrong with the decision of letting their remaining princess venture out on her own in nothing but a flimsy ball gown. Stupidity really was an advantage.

When Anna's horse had returned with, well, _no Anna_ —it was a perfect opportunity to play the gallant hero and rid his future kingdom of Elsa the special snowflake.

Hans finally regained his focus, and Elsa, _bless her soul_ , still lingered on her spot instead of fleeing.

"Your sister? She hasn't returned from the mountains to find you. I tried to stop her but she was too stup—stubborn!" He stopped himself from adding that she was probably frozen dessert by now.

Elsa's heavily lined eyes widened in disbelief, "What? No…"  
Then in graceful slow-motion, the young soon-to-be-vanquished queen dropped to her knees in a pose lovely enough to model a sculpture from; the snowstorm also ceased to provide a dramatic backdrop for the grieving Elsa.

 _This was his chance!_

Hans bit his lip in excitement, as he slowly stepped forward, masterfully resisting the urge to skip. Under his cloak, he reached for his sword that he did not even know was there.

He was just about to pull it out of its scabbard, mentally humming a dramatic tune, when the unexpected happened.

Anna suddenly appeared in front of him, hair all white and looked as though she had risen from an icy grave. Then before he could register a manly scream, Anna grabbed a fistful of his cloak and yanked him down. "True love's kiss!" She cried just as her cold, hard lips crushed against his, making his teeth tingle in the same manner of having consumed too much ice cream.

Hans winced from the sharp pain that did not go away instantly as Anna relinquished him.

"It worked!" Anna exclaimed with joy. Hans watched with shocked confusion as his previously-thought-dead fiancée regained her natural color. "I knew it! You _are_ my true love!" The gushing princess then lunged at him, arms encircling around his neck in an uncomfortably locked embrace.

"Anna?" Elsa gasped, _finally_ noticing what was happening around her.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed excitedly, "love thaws!"

"Love?" Elsa blinked, rising to her feet, "love!"

Hans had no idea what was going on. He only learned that Elsa somehow conveniently mastered her powers after thawing the frozen surroundings. Thankfully, they did not plunge into the fjord as they had been directly under a ship the whole time. It was either Elsa knew or it was purely out of sheer luck—Hans suspected the latter.

"Yay for happy endings!"

Oh and apparently there was a talking snowman.

"Prince Hans," Elsa beamed with joy after a cheesy hug with her sister, "thank you!"

Hans barely managed to put on his facade, weakly chuckling as though his chances of becoming king did not just evaporate with the snow, "Err…what for?"

"Thank you for stopping me from leaving," the queen explained, "truth be told if you had not captured me in the first place and just let me be in my castle, things would have been different. Oh, and thank you for saving me that time. I'd have been dead and Anna would have had to sadly rule in my stead."

"Huh?"

Elsa laughed, "Well _obviously_ Anna would have inherited the crown. I had also more or less abdicated the throne when Anna tried to fetch me, if you had not taken me here, she would have been queen effectively even if I suddenly learned to unfreeze everything."

"You would have been king too once we married," Anna chimed in, "but now that Elsa has learned to control her powers and more or less has become _invincible_ , we don't have to worry about that kind of responsibility!"

Hans tried to ignore what seemed like a punch in his gut. "So if I had stopped you from searching for your sister in the first place…?"

Anna shrugged, "I'd have taken over. _Yeesh._ But even after a speedy coronation, I'd still have gone after Elsa. She's my sister after all."

Hans smiled, trying to contain his tears as he struggled internally. Maybe he could salvage things by going back to the original plan of wooing Elsa—

"You know, I don't see any reason why you two can't get married," Elsa suddenly spoke.

Anna clasped her hands, "You mean it?!"

"Well, he _is_ your true love after all. I would still have had my doubts but since the kiss worked, it obviously means you two were meant to be…"

"We'll have soup, roast, and ice cream!" Anna cheered.

"I love weddings!" Olaf joined in along with the cheers of the too-easily-forgiving citizens lining the shores.

"It's settled," Elsa remarked, "we'll have the wedding tomorrow!"

Hans did not know what to think or _feel_ about this sudden development. He did _know_ that he was never **ever** going to become king. Add to that, he was going to be saddled with a wife with too much energy to his liking, and her being his actual true love was pretty irrelevant to him at this point.

"You know what comes after the wedding?" Anna asked him in a whisper, shortly after Hans (begrudgingly) took charge of steering them back.

"What?" He dared to ask with fake enthusiasm.

Anna's eyes dropped down to his trousers, a smirk on her lips.

"Your _physique_ will help once you find out."

…

…

…

Maybe things were not so bad after all.

 _The End._

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Elsa blinked as a blond man and _reindeer_ pulled themselves out from the fjord water.

"Ugh, trust me to try and be heroic to think I could save the girl." The blond, whom Elsa realized as Anna's companion back in the ice castle, grumbled as he shook off the water from his hair.

"Umm…you okay?" Elsa asked.

The blond man immediately got up upon recognizing Elsa. He then towered over her in a very too-close-for-comfort proximity.

"Anna?"

"Safe and getting married."

"Oh…"

"You are…?"

"Kristoff. Ice is my life."

"I make ice."

"I know. I love your work."

"…Really?"

"Yeah."

…

…

The queen's gaze dropped down.

"You have _big_ feet."


End file.
